


Midnight

by australia_mate



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Burnt out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Harry's the perfect boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepless nights, Slow Dancing, Staying Up, claire de lune, gay fluff, mozart - Freeform, not being able to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate
Summary: Charlie can't sleep.Harry's there to tuck him back into bed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Midnight

Charlie laid wide awake in bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling dully. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, get to sleep. Now, from trying to go to bed a few hours ago, he rubbed his slightly stinging eyes.

For him, it'd been nothing but a stressful week, and it wasn't even finished yet. 

His manager told him at the start he had to finish his project, an already complex choreography, by the end of yesterday which was Wednesday. The guy shortened his deadline by a whole week for no explained reason. 

Expectedly, he was only half done when his manager sprung it upon him. And so, it took all of Monday and Tuesday to finish the damn dance off. 

Filled the hours with brain-storming sessions and cramped muscles with aching limbs from repeating the choreography hundreds of times.

It was the opposite of what Charlie expected his week to go, and the dancer hoped the next few days would be more manageable. Worst thing was, was that he hated the finish product of his dance. It was rushed, hard, clipped, rigid; nothing was enjoyable about performing it.

Charlie danced for happiness, for joy. He poured his soul and everything he has into his dances. So this one was an obvious hated piece. 

He was frustrated of having to be reminded of staying up at 2 am; jotting down ideas with shaky hands; focusing entirely on his work and forgetting about basic human needs while he performed. 

Thankfully it was good enough for his manager, who recorded it and sent it off to the higher-ups for whatever reviewing they did. The money he'd get from it this time would be bittersweet.

Really, it just sucked sometimes. Charlie wanted to smile and laugh and love his dance while being in sync with his music. ( _The song chosen for his dance was also pretty bad. He wasn't even allowed this time to choose the song!_ )

It was his passion, what he loved. It was a blazing force in his veins to dance, if there was a beat, Charlie'd be bopping to it. And so something like this... made him want to grit his teeth and shout.

Maybe it was an overreaction, but this was something Charlie couldn't explain the best to others. It didn't make sense to outsiders, being so dependent on your passion. 

The closest he could get someone to understanding was Harry. Harry, he understood because he shared that same fiery vigour with his own passion, his music. 

He always had new ideas and was always practising in his studio. Litters of notes and papers were a constant addition to the house the two shared, with various demos and skipped ideas in swirling black ink.

Sometimes, Charlie would have to physically force Harry out of the studio when the singer got too into his own mind and exerted himself too much. However, Harry always repaid the favour and consistently helped him when he went too far and pushed himself excessively.

Charlie blinked and broke away from his thoughts, rubbing his face. He checked the time on his watch, and read 2 am. He breathed out in a quiet exasperated sigh. 

The dancer sat up, covers rustling with the movement. He looked over to his right, and was put at ease watching the gentle rises and falls of his lover's form nestled in the covers. 

His gaze became soft and distant, heart swelling as he recalled all his memories with Harry. He was most likely in a deep sleep, with the slight snores he heard from him.

He didn't think of waking his other up, Harry really didn't need to be woken up. Besides, he wanted some alone time for a bit as well, to process his thoughts. 

So, swiftly bringing the covers off of himself, Charlie picked up his phone from the sidetable and stood silently beside the bed.

' _What to pick_...' He was in the mood for something classical, something slow, something like a piano piece. He wanted to dance in the living room, to be basked in the moonlight from the large windows, gently moving to a piano piece. 

A tired smile graced Charlie's chapped lips as he came across none other than 'Claire de lune' in his playlist, a piece written and composed by Debussy. Yeah, he wanted to dance to this one.

Phone in hand, Charlie rose from the warm bed and padded around quietly in throwing on suitable pjs, and spared a glance out to his boyfriend, who was spread out with bed-hair all over his face. He chuckled at the sight, but exited the room promptly.

He padded down the hallway, making sure to avoid all of the creaky floorboards, all the way to the living room. There, Charlie was greeted with open curtains, flooding the room with the moon's pale glow. 

It was a beautiful sight. Made Charlie want Harry by his side, and yet he shook it off, reminding himself Harry needn't be awakened at this time.

He wasted no time in hooking up his phone to the Bluetooth speaker he and Harry bought only a few weeks ago, and set the speaker to one of it's lowest volume settings; still wary of waking up his boyfriend.

The dancer set down his phone as the song started to play and filled the room. Debussy's slow notes sounded out with a beautiful something, something he wasn't quite able to pinpoint, resonating within his body.

He swayed his body to the notes and closed his eyes. The gentle piano's music caressed at him, and he raised his arms, twirling slowly and elegantly to the soft sounds.

The notes gained traction, becoming faster and Charlie felt tears prick at his eyes. Everything felt like it was crashing down on him like a tidal wave, and he matched the song's hurriedness with his own movements; trying to spill all his anxieties into his movements.

A minute gasp escaped him and he opened his eyes as strong arms wrapped loosely all of a sudden around his waist. 

Charlie turned around and welcomed his lover with open arms, "Didn't mean to wake you, love." He mumbled into Harry's chest apologetically.

"It's alright, the song's a charm to wake up to," Harry responded with a sleep-ridden chuckle, and tightened his comforting hold around Charlie ever so slightly, noticing his other's distraught.

The dancer huffed as the song's rise ended, feeling slightly drained. Tears slid down his cheek, making their presence known on Harry's t-shirt. 

"Hey... It's okay, my dear. Cry it all out, you're okay." Charlie hiccuped and let Harry lead their dance, pressing himself against his lover for comfort.

"That dance I was forced to make... I hate it so much, Harry, I just.." He angrily gritted out as once again Claire De Lune picked up speed, the song mimicking the male's emotions. 

"I know, you spent so long over it only to create something you loathe... But I'm here, and it's over, my dear." Harry lifted his lover's head up with care, placing a soft kiss against his lips, thumbs wiping away still falling tears. 

Charlie lost himself momentarily in the moment, too encompassed by love to be aware of anything as he kissed back just as slowly.

As they pulled apart, Charlie let Debussy's music and Harry's warmth wash over him. "Felt so burnt out... Just couldn't sleep from the past few days..." He vented out more, voice thick with emotions, his hands balling up Harry's loose shirt with the endings of his anger.

"I know.." Harry carded a hand through his other's ivory hair, other hand caressing his cheek ever so lovingly.

"Oh, my dear, I _know_ ," Harry repeated as Charlie relaxed fully, the last of his tears being swiped away by him. 

And that was enough for his lover, Harry always being enough, evident as Charlie hummed his gratitude in the form of the song around them; eyes drooping more as he was hugged securely by the singer. 

The two stayed in their spot, only moving slowly to the song.

The song came to a gradual end, notes fading out to let a different classical piano piece replace it. Yet the two were too caught up with each other to notice, or to even care.

Harry continued to play gently with Charlie's bed hair, while he listened to Harry's steady heartbeat and yawned. He loosened his tight grip on Harry's shirt as he realised how tightly he had his hands balled.

Charlie drowsily opened his eyes back up and lifted his head from Harry's chest, speaking in a whisper, "I love you," and smiled tiredly. Harry smiled back just as affectionately and pressed a lingering kiss against his other's forehead, mumbling with such a thick riddled British accent it was nearly hard to decipher what he said, "I love you too, my dear."

With the moonlight illuminating the two, with the soothing piano melodies in the background, and with Harry's comforting warmth, Charlie laid his head back on his other's chest; an amount of calm in his chest being indescribable. 

"I really do love you... I feel like it's impossible to even explain how much." He spoke again, hands travelling up and resting on Harry's shoulders as they continued dancing in the dark.

Harry chuckled deeply, reverberating in his chest, "Me too. Doesn't it feel like it's something out of this world? Like even the word 'love' doesn't fully represent what you truly feel for someone?"

"Yes... Exactly like that.." Harry smiled and pressed another delicate kiss onto Charlie's hair, yet stayed and rested his head on Charlie's peacefully.

A piece by Mozart began to play, adding onto the ambience of the room. A breeze wafted from one of the open windows, rustling the large silk curtains, making it flow into the air. 

Charlie briefly wondered if this was all a dream.

He yawned yet again, feeling sleep creeping upon him as they stilled together, now just hugging each other. The love he felt radiating from Harry couldn't be a dream, how could something so romantic be created in a dream? 

"Want me to carry you back to bed, dear?" Harry asked soothingly as he heard his other yawn, pulling back and brushing the hair out from his boyfriend's eyes. 

Charlie nodded with another yawn, mumbling something along the lines of having to turn the music off. 

"It's okay, sunflower, I'll do that later," Harry promised, placing a kiss to his cheek with so much care, Charlie could cry again. 

Harry gently took Charlie in his arms, the younger exhaustedly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist for support. He needn't say a warning, the two were already so in sync and so trusting in each other they both knew what to do instantly.

Charlie rested his head heavily on Harry's shoulders, feeling ever more lulled to sleep by Mozart's piece in the background and by the solacing tenderness of how Harry held him. 

He felt so tired, so emotionally drained. Finally would his body be able to sleep. So much more he wanted to say, talk with Harry more, but the thickly blanketed warmth surrounding him teased him more and more to sleep. 

It was a quick trip back to their bedroom, the music becoming fainter with every second passing. 

Charlie registered slightly through his mind hazed with sleep being laid down carefully onto the bed and covers rustling, before a large form coming down beside him.

He very nearly fell asleep but recognising his other brought him more aware and snuggled instantly into Harry, his coziness heavenly. A light blush adorned his cheeks as he heard Harry laugh quietly with fondness.

"But, my sweet dear, please do wake me when you can't fall asleep." Harry implored quietly once they were situated comfortably under the covers and Charlie was resting his head against the pillows. 

The younger hummed apologetically, but curling beside Harry and seeking out his heat made Harry unbothered by Charlie's lack of commitment ( _For now, it'd be a thing to speak about in the morning_ ). 

He too was tired and ready for sleep, and tugged the covers tighter around them, more than ready to accept Charlie's cute attempts of getting closer. 

Yet Charlie found the real warmth with Harry; the love being nearly the exact same feeling as physical warmth.

In the distance, Charlie could vaguely hear another piano piece playing, though too quiet to distinguish by whom. But enough that with Harry's strong arms wrapping around him and their bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces, he closed his eyes.

Their dance drained him so, and he got everything he needed off his chest. They always had tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that to talk.

Charlie, however, heard a muffled 'I love you' once more, setting a smile on his face before he dozed off. The kiss on his forehead would scare off any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm taking requests for any type of oneshot in Harry Styles x (-), so if you have any, comment them below!
> 
> Stay safe everyone❤️


End file.
